fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Item List
The following is a list of items in Fate/Another. (All items cost 50% more outside of base!) Regular Items Red Potion *'Cost:' 800g **''Heals 500 HP and 300 mana over 10 seconds. Non-combat consumable. **'Charges:' 2 **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' Q **'Replenish:' 12 seconds **'Combines:' 2x Red Potions -> 1 Blue Potion **'Additional Information: Damages that are under 20 will not break the healing effect unless specifically coded otherwise. (Gae Bolg bleed effect.) Blue Potion *'''Combines From: 2x Red Potions -> 1 Blue Potion **''Heals 500 HP and 300 mana instantly.'' **'Charges:' 2 **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds **'Additional Information:' Shares cooldown with Full Heal Potion. Teleportation Scroll *'Cost:' 500g **''Teleports the Servant to the targeted Sentry Ward. Has a casting time of 0.5s.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 90 seconds **'Stock:' 2 **'Hotkey:' W **'Replenish:' 180 seconds **'Combines:' Stacks up to 5 **'Additional Information:' While using the Teleport Scroll, the ward is visible, can be destroyed, cannot see invisible units and others may not teleport to it. Gem of Speed *'Cost:' 300g **''Increases movement speed by 30% for 15 seconds'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 8 seconds **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' E **'Replenish:' 12 seconds **'Combines:' Stacks up to 2 Familiar *'Cost:' 300g **''Summons an Owl that can fly over the terrain to provide vision. You may also spend an extra 1000g to turn it into a Sentry Ward (Only in real version). Lasts for 40 seconds.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Stock:' 1 **'Hotkey:' R **'Replenish:' 40 seconds **'Combines:' Stacks up to 2 Berserk Potion *'Cost:' 1000g **''Increases attack speed by 100% and grants 50% lifesteal for 10 seconds. During this effect the user will lose 5% of their max hp per second. The user cannot die to this effect, unless paused from effects such as using Nine Lives or casting Enuma Elish.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' A **'Replenish:' 120 seconds **'Additional Information:' Dispelled by any purge effect(S Scroll, EX Scroll and Double-Edged Sword) Sentry Ward *'Cost:' 1000g (800g in real version) **''Sets a Sentry Ward at the target location which provides 1500 range sight and can see invisible units. Lasts for 180 (105 in real version) seconds.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 0 **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' S **'Replenish:' 120 seconds (95 in Simple) Spirit Link Scroll *'Cost:' 1300g (1500g in real version) **''Links the target unit and up to 3 nearby allies, for a total of 4, for 20 seconds, splitting the damage evenly between them.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 80 seconds **'Stock:' 3 **'Hotkey:' D **'Replenish:' 25 seconds **'Additional Info:' Magic Resistance gets applied to all units within the linked set. (IE Avenger will have Magic Resistance when linked to a servant who has any and works in conjunction with Rank A Magic Scroll, applying the Magic Resistance to all units in the link.) Units affected by the Spirit Link will not die to any amount of damage but when their health reaches 1 the Spirit Link will vanish from that servant. Mass Teleportation Scroll *'Cost:' 2000g **''Teleports the user and allies in a 1000 radius to the targeted Sentry Ward. Has casting time of 3 seconds.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 90 seconds **'Stock:' 1 **'Hotkey:' F **'Replenish:' 360 seconds Dust of Navigation *'Cost:' 1200g **''Pings all enemy servants on the minimap. 30 seconds after usage, the user's name is announced.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Stock:' 1 **'Hotkey:' Z **'Replenish:' 60 seconds **'Combines:' Stacks up to 2 Blink Scroll *'Cost:' 100g **''Instantly teleports the user to the targeted location within 1000 range.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' X **'Replenish:' 12 seconds **'Combines:' Stacks up to 3 Combination Scroll *'Cost:' 300g **''Does nothing.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' N/A **'Stock:' 3 **'Hotkey:' V **'Replenish:' 60 seconds **'Combines:' 1x Combination Scroll + 1x A scroll = 1x A+ Scroll, 1x Combination Scroll + 1x Red Potion = 1x Vitality Scroll, 1x Combination Scroll + 1x Gem of Speed = 1x Haste Scroll Haste Scroll *'Combines From: '''1x Gem of Speed + 1x Combination Scroll = 1x Haste Scroll **Increases movement speed of the user and allies in a 1000 radius by 25% for 10 seconds.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 0 **'Additional Information:' Avoid using 2x Gem of Speed as materials (2x Gem of Speed + 1x Combination Scroll = 1x Haste Scroll) Rank A+ Magic Scroll *'Combines From: '''1x Combination Scroll + 1x A scroll = 1x A+ Scroll **Provides the user with 50% additional Magic Resistance and 30 Armor for 10 seconds.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Additional Information:' No longer shares a cooldown with A Scroll :Does not reduce damage from Tsumabe Gaeshi, Avenger of Blood (DpS), Avenger of Blood (Initial), Skeletal Archer (Searing Arrows) :Reduces damage from Verg Avesta, damage taken from Spirit Link among others. :Does not stack with A Scroll's Magic Resistance. *'Special:' Stacks multiplicatively with base Magic Resistance - See Great Magic Vitality Scroll *'Combines From:' 1x Combination Scroll + 1x Red Potion = 1x Vitality Scroll **''Heals all allies within 600 and yourself for 500 health.'' **'Charges:' 2 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Rank C Magic Scroll *'Cost:' 150g **''Targetted unit takes 100 damage and is stunned for 1 second. Has travel time.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds **'Stock:' 7 **'Hotkey:' C **'Replenish:' 10 seconds **'Combines:' 2x C Scroll = 1x B Scroll Rank B Magic Scroll *'Combines From:' 2x C Scroll = 1x B Scroll **''Provides the user with a 600 HP Anti Magic Shield for 20 seconds.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Combines:' 2x B Scroll = 1x A Scroll **'Additional Information:' :Does not block damage from Avalon, Gate of Babylon, Hrunting, Throw Daggers, Tsubame Gaeshi, Verg Avesta, Skeleton Archer (Searing Arrows), Avenger of Blood (DpS), Avenger of Blood (Initial), Assassin Blade, Max Mana Blast, Overedge, Gáe Buidhe(Max HP Reduction). :Blocks Gilgamesh's and Caster's normal attacks, damage taken from Spirit Link. :Dispelled by Rulebreaker, Gáe Dearg. Rank A Magic Scroll *'Combines From:' 2x B Scroll = 1x A Scroll **''Provides the user with 50% additional Magic Resistance for 10 seconds.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Combines:' 2x A Scroll = 1x S Scroll, 1x Combination Scroll + 1x A scroll = 1x A+ Scroll **'Additional Information:' :Does not reduce damage from Tsubame Gaeshi, Avenger of Blood (DpS), Avenger of Blood (Initial), Skeletal Archer (Searing Arrows), Gáe Dearg, Gáe Buidhe(Max HP Reduction). :Reduces damage from Verg Avesta, damage taken from Spirit Link. :Does not stack with A+ Scroll's Magic Resistance. *'Special:' Stacks multiplicatively with base Magic Resistance - See Great Magic Rank S Magic Scroll *'Combines From:' 2x A Scroll = 1x S Scroll **''Targetted unit takes 400 damage and is Purge for 1 second. Purge has travel time of 0.1s.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Combines:' 2x S Scroll = 1x EX Scroll Rank EX Magic Scroll *'Combines From:' 2x S Scroll = 1x EX Scroll **''Targetted unit takes 600 damage and is Purged for 2 seconds. Purge has a travel time of 0.1s. Deals 600 damage 4 units behind the target, but they are not purged.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds God Help Items Anti-Magic Potion *''Provides the user with an anti-magic enchantment for 7 seconds. User may not be targetted by any magical spell, including scrolls, and will not take damage from any magical spell's area of effect.'' *'Charges:' 3 *'Cooldown:' 30 seconds Does not protect from Tsubame Gaeshi, Avenger of Blood(DPS and Initial), Verg Avesta, Hrunting(Splash), Gate of Babylon, Gáe Dearg. Full Heal Potion *''Fully restores the user's HP and Mana(100%).'' *'Charges:' 4 *'Cooldown:' 1 second Watcher Familiar *''Summons an invulnverable Watcher Familiar that is able to fly, has 1500/500 (Day/Night) vision range and True Sight(Disregards True Assassin's Improve Presence Concealment attribute). Lasts for 180 seconds. Has an ability to transform into a Watcher Ward.'' *'Charges:' 4 *'Cooldown:' 0 seconds Watcher Ward *''Places an invulnerable Watcher Ward at the position that has 1000 vision range and True Sight(Disregards True Assassin's Improve Presence Concealment attribute). Lasts for 300 seconds. Is automatically removed at the end of the round in Deathmatch mode.'' Category: Items Category:Basics